Chest Cracked
by gonewithgreene
Summary: He once talked to an angel, had the privilege of being held by one and comforted. Though the wings on his back were drenched with blood and made up of patented leather, her's were white and they were real.


_He once talked to an angel, had the privilege of being held by one and comforted. Though the wings on his back were drenched with blood and made up of patented leather, her's were white and they were real._

 _He_ listens to her speak with a wooden face, it's amazing how she lets such beautiful pearls of wisdom slip from her mouth without even knowing. She's such a gentle creature with eyes that reminded him of perfect spring sky's and her smile, it's warmer than the gentle sun. But right now, her eyes sparkle like storm clouds right before lightning hit. Clouds of blue and gray threatened floods and fury while pupils dilate in passion, eyelashes catching raindrops.

She was crying.

''That's how unbelievably stupid I am.'' She says softly before taking another gulp from the jar.

Even in the dim light, he could see the glistening tracks down her cheeks and he knew he had to do something, but what? What could he possibly say in this situation to make her feel better? Nothing.

''That's how it's supposed to be.'' He finally says and she looks up at him hazy eyed. There was another agonizing pause where neither of them spoke, she just looked at him while he played with his knife.

''I wish I could just...change.'' He looks up at her, at her face and how it caught the moonlight the right way and made her hair look like golden rivers spilling out from her ponytail. He looked at her and no longer saw the girl he met on the farm, no. What the man saw before him was a woman, a very young one but a woman nonetheless.

So he spoke from the heart and said,

''You did.''

Beth let out an airy laugh and tilted her head towards him. ''Not enough, not like you,'' She gives him a hazy, sly little smile. ''Its like you were made for how things are now.''

He thinks about her words for a moment and stills his knife, it was the truth. He acted as if he has been doing this his whole life because he simply has. He's been surviving, not because he wanted to but because he had to. ''I'm just used to this,'' He finally says, not moving his eyes from her face. ''Things being ugly...growin' up in a place like this...'' He trails off, directing his attention back to the knife in his hands. He didn't want to talk in depth about how he grew up, 'that was a whole different story for a whole different time'. And he thinks that because he trusts her enough to open up.

''But you got away from it.'' She says softly, blue eyes fixated on his face. On how it twists a little before he replies.

''I didn't.''

''You did.''

Daryl just looked at her. It would be easier to say he 'got away from it' from the outside looking in, however that was not the case. He was living in a nightmare, one that daryl likes to think ruined his life, made him the way he is.

''Maybe you got ta keep on reminding me sometime.''

''No, you can't depend on anyone for anything, right?.'' Beth smiled softly before leaning her head back onto the porch. The alcohol was warming her entire body starting from the belly and somehow she enjoyed the feeling. Her eyes then glossed over and she took a breath and said,

''I'll be gone someday.''

''Stop.'' He replied, not missing a beat. Something was different in his voice, it was so-soft.

''I will,'' She says, tilting her head towards him. ''Your gonna be the last man standing.'' He just looked at her, taking in the weight of her words. Though he was holding the knife, she cut him. She cut him with her razor blade tongue that still kept its sweetness through the sorrow. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't think he could manage. Not after he's been introduced to this warm fuzzy feeling of being loved and appreciated, how could he go without?. ''You are.'' It went silent again, this time daryl could feel the thud of his heart in his ears. ''Your gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon.''


End file.
